First Date
by kawaiidreams12
Summary: Sorina 2017 week Day 1: First Date! Soma and Erina has their first date at the amusement park!


Hi! This is for the first day of the first Sorina week 2017! I love this couple so much and I knew I had to get involved. The couple needs so much more love! I hope you enjoy! Thanks!

First Date

After the grand victory of the rebels and successfully kicking Azami Nakiri out from his throne, Totsuki is slowly getting back to normal and becoming an even new Totsuki unlike any other. Erina, of course, is the central of this progress.

"Erina sama?" A voice called out to Erina.

"Coming." Erina said as she turn to catch up with Hisako.

It was another busy day with tons of work. She had so much paperwork and meetings to attend to. A flyer of a new opening for an amusement park had caught her eye, especially the little notice about the new penguin show. She personally loves penguins and thought they are very cute. However, she has no time for silly things like that, not when there is a new Totsuki in the making. Unknown to her, a certain red hair caught her glance at the flyer and an idea came to his head.

"A party?" Soma questions as soon as he arrives at the Polar dorms.

The Polar Dorms are successfully saved from being taken over. Erina, herself, made sure to put her mark on the dorms to prevent it from ever being taken down even in the far future. There was a lot to thank her for.

"Yes, for Erina-cchi! She plays a huge role in the great victory! She really did her best for all of us and even now, she is working so hard in rebuilding everything from scratch!" Yuki smiles.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Ryoko agrees.

"Yea! Let's all make her our speciality!" A voice shouts.

"I let Takumi kun and the others know." Megumi smiles as she takes out her phone.

"Ooh! Sounds fun!" Alice said.

"Eh! When did you get here?" Yuki asks.

"Just now." Alice said standing with Ryo by her side. "I needed to drop something off to 7th chair. But that sounds great! That's girl haven't had a rest in forever! I let Hishoko know!"

She took out her phone and start texting. Everyone in the dorm starts to buzz with excitement, wondering what they should do.

"Hmm, how should we distract her that day? If most of us goes missing, she will surely guess something is up." Alice mentions.

"Don't worry, I got it." Soma said with a grin.

"You sure?" Megumi ask. "I can help."

"Nahh. Don't worry. I got to pay her back too in my own way." He grins with his arms behind his head and head off.

"Perfect! Let's the surprise Erina party planning start!" Alice cheers.

Meanwhile, Hisako was reading the message from Alice. She sweatdrop at all the emojis that Alice uses in her message.

 _Hi Hishoko! :D_

 _We are planning a party for Erina this Saturday! We want to surprise her so it's a secret :P The rebels wants to thank her for all work and help ^^ Can you clear her schedule on Saturday? Cancel everything! :D Thanks :D :D :D Oh, Yukihira kun will be taking her that day and distracting her the whole dayyy! 3 Maybe things will happen 3 Anyway, go lie to her and make an excuse to meet you somewhere! Thanks :D_

Hisako sent a quick reply to Alice. _Stop calling me that Alice sama! Will do. Erina sama deserves a break with all the hard work she has been doing._

" _Never" :D_

A reply from Alice came right afterwards and all Hisako can do was sigh.

"Erina sama?"

Erina looks up from her paperwork. "Yes, Hisako?"

"This Saturday, we have some time in the morning, perhaps we can try that new tea place? I heard they used a lot of different medicinal herbs." Hisako said.

"Hmm, that sounds nice. Sorry, you have been helping me with everything, you don't have time for yourself." Erina told her.

"Oh no, I am happy to help you! Plus, you are the one with all the work and everything else. If I could relieve your burden, I would be happy to be so." Hisako told her.

"Thank you Hisako." Erina smiles at her.

"Anything for you." Hisako smiles back. I hope she won't be too mad at me for leaving her with Yukihira for the day. Well, Erina have been getting along with him better than before, and even then, there seem to be something between the two. Maybe Alice will be right, something might happen between them.

"Hm, I wonder where Hisako is." Erina comments to herself. They had arranged to meet near the fountain. There were some time left to their meeting time, but Hisako is usually pretty early.

A hand grabs her shoulder. "Hisako?" She said as she turns towards the person. "Eh? Yukihira kun?" Erina said in shock.

"Yo! Waiting long?" He grins.

"I'm waiting for Hisako. What are you doing here?" Erina said.

"About that, Arato is not coming." Soma informs her.

"W-what? Wait, what?" Erina stutters. She quickly pull out her phone and start calling Hisako, but it kept going to voicemail.

"She won't pick up." Soma laughs at her flustered state. "Let's go." He said as he grabs her arm.

"Wait." Erina said as she try to stand her ground. "What's going on?"

"Well, you hanging out with me today!"

"I have paperwork and meetings! I can't just stop everything and go about my carefree ways like you do!"

"Ahaha, all canceled. You are coming with me."

"Why are they canceled? Wait, is Alice involved with this? No way. Why would I go with you?" Erina stubbornly told him.

"Eh, it would be so fun. You don't want to go to an amusement park?" Soma said, secretly knowing it would convinces her to come.

"A-amusement park?" Erina said. "W-well, since Hisako was kind enough to clear my plans for today, I guess I can grace you with my presence."

"Perfect, let's go!" Soma smirks. He knew she would fall for it.

"Wow." Erina gasps. Her eyes shining as she took in the sites of the amusement park. She gasps and coos. Her eyes darting to everything.

Soma laughs. "Is this your first time to an amusement park?"

Erina blushes in embarrassment. "So what?" She puff out her cheeks.

"Nothing. Thought you were cute like a little kid."

"I am not a child!" Erina shouts while waving her arms around.

"Hai hai." He said. "Let's go in." He again grabs her hand and leads her to the entrance.

"Eh, how about ticket?" She questions.

"Don't mind, don't mind. I got you for today." Soma said.

"But."

"Don't worry about it. In times like this, you need to just go along with it."

"T-thanks." She comments lowly.

Soma grins, and teases, "What did you say?

"N-never mind!"

"Let's be this first!" Soma told her and leads her to the tea cups. "Hmm, how about this one?" He said as he ushers her to a white tea cup.

"So what do we do?" Erina ask.

"Well….we spin!" Soma grins as he grabs the dish and start spinning without warning.

"WHOA!" Erina shouts as she slides across the seat right next to Soma. "Too fast!" She thought as the world went around and around. "I need to hold on, but to where." Ah, forget this. I am going to die. Erina holds on to Soma's for her dear life as he spins and spins faster and faster. His laughter and her screams mix as it goes faster.

"Wah! That was great!" Soma said. He grins. "As much as I like to stay in this position, maybe you should let go so other people can ride the teacup."

Erina notices that the spinning stop and then notices she was clinging to Soma with a death grip. As soon as he said what he said, it registers in her head what was going on, and she quickly let out, and walk out of the teacup in a hurry. Soma just casually follow a beat red Erina.

"What do you want to do next?' Soma asks her, but seeing that the girl would not even look at him, he made the decision. "Okay, let's go there!"

"Huh?" Erina looks towards the direction he was pointing in. "I'm not too sure."

"It will be fine. Really fun." He said as he grabs both shoulders and starts to guide her towards the really big roller coaster.

"Eh, maybe we should do something else. The line is too long." Erina said as she starts making excuses.

"If I don't know any better, I say the Totsuki princess is scared."

"No way. I am not scared of that ride, I was trying to say based on time estimates and making the most of our days."

"Sure….I believe you."

"Fine! Let's ride that stupid roller coaster! I show you that I am not scared!" She pouts.

Soma smirks knowing that he got her again. They both got in line. As the line got shorter and shorter, Erina got more nervous. _I can do this. I can do this_

"Okay, let's get on." Erina said as she tries to get on the one in the middle, but Soma stops her.

"If we going to ride, might as well, go on the front sides, unless you are too chicken?"

"I am not. Let's go then." Erina spats out.

They got in their seats and fasten their belts. Then they were off. Butterflies are flying in her stomach. _This is a fast ride. Don't worry. It will be okay._

"Come on, Nakiri! Open your eyes."

In response, she open her eyes and saw that they are at the top of the first hill and she could see everything in the park. Then woosh, the roller coaster pick up speed and went down. Erina let out a loud high pitch scream and grabs on the handles for her dear life.

At the end of the ride, she was a ghostly white color. "I can't feel my legs."

"Come on." Soma said as he grabs her arm and help support her out of the roller coasters.

"Wow, what is a sweet boyfriend."

"Such a cute couple."

Comments like that only made Erina even more embarrassed. She wants to let go of Soma, but she knew that she would fall if she let go. She did not want to feel even more embarrassment. Soma guides her to a bench and told her he would be okay.

Soon, he returns with a drink. "Here you go, this will help." Erina meekly accepts the drink and starts sipping.

"Are you okay now? Can you walk?"

"Yea. Thanks." She said shyly.

"Oh yea. Here." Soma said.

"Huh?" She said as she felt something on her head.

Soma sat right next to her and then slides right next to her shoulder to shoulder. He put his left around her shoulder and then quickly took a picture with his cell phone in his right hand.

"Ahaha, it is really cute on you!" He grins as he shows her the picture he took. Both of them are wearing cute headbands. Soma had on an angel halo and Erina had on black devil horns.

"Eh! Devil horns? Are you trying to say anything?" She puffs, ignoring the fact that they were matching and he got her to wear something cute on her head.

"My bad." He said then he quickly switch the headbands giving her the angel halo and himself the devil horns. He then grabs her for another picture. Before she could even say anything, he ask, "Where do you want to go next? I have been choosing everywhere."

"I don't know. I'm not too familiar with these things."

"Hmm." He looks around and something caught his eye. "Okay. Let's go." He toss the empty cup in the trash.

He leads her to the merry go round where Erina's eyes lit up. She chose a grand white unicorn with flowers around its neck and on the saddle. She grabs the head and tries to pull herself back. She is having a little bit of trouble, but two hands grabs her waist and guides her on the seat. She blushes when she realizes that Soma help her on the seat.

"Thanks. I could have done that myself." She said.

"Sure, you could." Soma laughs as he stood near her.

"Aren't you going on?" Erina questions.

"Nah. All the kids are on them and besides, I rather help you in case you fall."

"I won't fall!" She said, but then the merry go round suddenly moves and she jerks towards, but a hand steadies her on the horse.

"You were saying?" A smirk appears on his face.

"Shut up." She blushes.

The merry go round went around a few times and Erina looks like she was having fun. Soma just chuckles to himself and notes how cute she look when she is all excited with stars in her eyes. He is glad she is having fun besides minor setbacks in the beginning. He is having a lot more fun with her than he first look he would. Well, being with Erina and her different expressions is always a fun time though. It is amusing how she reacts to him and sometimes, he can't help but tease her a little more.

He helps her get off when it is over. They start going to another area hand in hand.

"Where are we heading to this time?" Erina ask.

"It is a surprise."

"Okay." She nods.

"Hmmm." Soma grins.

"What." She said while he only shakes his head. "What."

"Nothing. Just noticing you just going along with it now instead of questioning me or yelling at me for holding your hand."

"Too much work. You won't tell me either way, so I just have to find out. Not even if I complain, you won't do anything about it." Erina said unimpressed.

To this response, he just laughs out loud. She always find ways to amuse him. He only tighten his grip on her hand.

He guides her to the first row of the stage. She sees ice and a pool of water. Is this what she thinks it is?

Soon, the zookeeper came out and talk to them. A group of dolphins came out and start jumping through loops. The swimmer swam with them and play around in the water. They jump into the air and squirt water at the crowds.

Then a bunch of penguins came out. As soon as they did, Erina just squeals in delight. They swim around and did a bunch of tricks.

The zookeeper ask for volunteers. Soma immediately raise his and hers hand and they got picked. Erina was too shunned to do anything, so Soma guided her to them. Erina gave the penguins some fishes in exchange for tricks. Soma offer his fish to Erina so she could have more time interacting with them. Soma laughs when she got too excited and almost fell, but he grabs her. She is too cute.

After the penguin show, it was getting pretty late. They had time for one more ride. Deciding to end the night pleasantly, the ferris wheel is the destination. On the way there, Erina starts squeezing. She got a little bit wet and cold from the penguin show. Soma took his jacket and place it on her shoulders.

"I wouldn't want princess here to be getting sick." He said.

Erina kept silence as she put on his jacket. She would never admit that she is glad that he gave it to her. As clique as it is and in all her shoujo manga, she couldn't help but felt warm in his scent. He smells really good.

When it was their turn, Soma lead her in the cart, and sat right across from her. Silence envelops them. Not awkward silence, but a nice silence. Soon, sounds could be heard as their cart top right at the top of the ferris wheel. Fireworks are firing.

"Wow." Erina stares at them. "So pretty."

"So….do you regret going?" He asked cheekily.

She gave him a side glance. "Hmm." She thought out loud. "It is okay."

"Ahaha. Do I need to get you to say you had a great time today too?" He grins.

"Shut up!" She said. "You always gotta ruin something." To which, Soma grins.

Soon, they were heading back. Soma insisted that since the bus was close to the Polar Dorm, they should go there and he will take her back home on his motorpad. Erina tries to resist, but Soma was too convincing so she gave up.

When they got to the door, Soma forces Erina to go in so that she doesn't have to wait in the cold while he get his keys.

Erina opens the door and a whole bunch of poppers went off. Erina stares wide eyed.

"Thank you for everything."

"Huh?" Erina asked.

"They want to thank you for everything you did, Nakiri." Soma told her.

"Eh?"

"Yes! We wanted to thank you for all you done for us from teaching us to protecting the Polar Dorms. Everything was thanks to you! We had Soma as a distraction so you wouldn't know!" Megumi said.

"Oh really. So he was just forced to tell me." Erina mutters to herself, feeling upset. Her mood instantly shifts. I don't even know why I am getting so upset. Ugh.

"Eh, are you okay Nakiri san?" Megumi asked her.

"I'm fine, thanks. I really appreciate this. You guys did not need to do this."

"Erina-cchi! You did so much for us! So just enjoy it!" Yuki shouts.

"Exactly." Ryoko nods in reply.

"Just accept it, Erina sama. They put in a lot of effort." Hisako said.

"Hisako….you're part of it too?" Erina said.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you, but I thought you deserve the break." Hisako said.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"Come on! Let's the party begin!" Yuki said excitedly as she pulls Erina outside to the set up they had in the back.

The party start and there was a lot of fun and cheer. Erina is having fun, but there was obviously a cloud over her mood.

"Erina. Why are you so down? You don't like all the fun they did for you? So ungrateful!" Alice said.

"Shut up, Alice!" Erina said.

"Oh come on, what's wrong? Did you have fun on your date with Yukihara?" Alice giggles in her hand.

"D-date?! What are you talking about?" She shouts at Alice while getting red.

"Oh, come on. Date. Two people going out together alone. Plus, you are wearing his jacket and you guys are matching."

"Alice, it's not like that." Erina blushes so hard. "Besides, he only took me as a distraction. So it's not a date at all."

"Eh. No no. I mean yea, we did need a distraction, but he insisted he be okay on his own! Tadokoro offer to go with him to take you, but he shot her down so fast! He didn't want anyone to go." Alice said.

"Eh?" Erina said surprised. "Really…?"

"Yes really!" Alice said. "If it was really a distraction, he would have taken you elsewhere! He had text me to ask if you like penguins or something since he saw you stare at that flyer! Did you even thank him?"

"No…."

"You go there right now and thank him for the date!" Alice said.

Erina nods and went looking for him. Where is he? She ask Megumi who said she did not know, she saw him with Takumi earlier. She went to ask Takumi who informs her she said him with Hayama. Again, she went in a circle. She finally found him besides the dorm.

"Yo." Soma said as he notices her.

"Yo? I was looking everywhere for you. You went missing." Erina said panting.

"Eh, sorry, sorry." He said. "So what's up?"

"Umm...eh..ano." She stutters. She stood there fidgeting with her hands. She looks up and saw his golden eyes staring at her. With a bold move of confidence, she took a step forward, stood on her tippy toes and as she grasp his shirt, she kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for today's date or not date thing. I….surprisingly had fun."

She blushed and then ran off. After she left, Soma could only stare at her back and he touch his cheek where she kiss him. He just chuckles in reply. She is always so amusing. Never a dull moment with that girl.

He pulls out his phone and with a few clicks, sent a message. He looks again at his background where he changed it to a photo of Erina with the angel halo and himself with the devil horns. He smiles at it fondly.

Erina checks her phone when she heard a beep. She blushes when she saw that she received a message from Soma. It was the photos they took. She notices the text and only blushes harder.

 _Let's go on another date another time._

She is already looking forward to it. She would never admit it to him of course. She smiles and went to join the party again.

Author Note: I hope you guys enjoy it! I had a lot of fun writing this! See you on the next prompt!


End file.
